


Tür 20 - Zweisamkeit

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Mycroft ist auf Geschäftsreise und Greg kann es kaum erwarten das er zurück kommt.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 6





	Tür 20 - Zweisamkeit

Ich hatte immer Probleme damit, wenn Mycroft länger im Ausland war, das verstärkte sich noch einmal in der Weihnachtszeit denn dann fehlte mir die Zweisamkeit ganz besonders. Er war jetzt schon eine volle Woche ohne, dass ich wusste, wo er war und wann er wieder hier sein würde.

Meine Laune war dementsprechend im Keller.

Als ich an unseren letzten Tatort einen der Police Constables* grundlos zur Sau machte, kam Sally später in mein Büro und fragte mich, ob alles okay sei. Ich sagte ihr das ich momentan sehr angespannt sei und ich PC Grant gleich anrufen werde, um mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, denn auch wenn ich in dem Moment wirklich sauer war, dass ich ihn so angefahren hatte, war nicht gerechtfertigt gewesen.

Es war nur gerade der Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein und er hat es nun mal abbekommen. Das sagte ich ihm so auch.

Zwei Stunden später war ich vollkommen im Papierkrieg vertieft, da klopfte es kurz an meiner Tür ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm abzuwenden meinte ich „leg den Bericht zu den anderen auf den Stapel, ich guck gleich drüber“ als dann anstatt Sallys stimme die von Mycroft erklang, zuckte ich zusammen und war erst mal total baff, als er meinte „Ich wusste nicht das, du ein Bericht von mir erwartest“ Mit einem mal explodierten die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch und eine unglaubliche Euphorie breitete sich in mir aus.

„Myc! Was machst du denn hier?“ Ich stand auf und ging um meinen Schreibtisch herum auf ihn zu. „Ich hatte dir geschrieben, wann ich hier sein werde.“ Ich hörte in seiner Stimme wie erschöpft er war.

Das wir beide in einer Beziehung waren wussten, die die es wissen sollten ich hatte es nicht verheimlicht, war aber auch nicht damit hausieren gegangen.

Deshalb war es mir auch gerade vollkommen egal, wer uns sehen konnte.

Ich ging also auf Myc zu und nahm ihn fest in den Arm, ich atmete tief seinen Geruch ein und genoss wie sich alles in mir entspannte und eine schier grenzenlose Erleichterung breitmachte.

Dann löste ich mich soweit von ihm, dass wir uns in die Augen sehen konnte „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist“ und dann reckte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig, zog ihn wieder näher an mich ran und küsste ihn. Myc hatte inzwischen eine Hand in meinem Nacken und eine auf meinem Rücken so erwiderte er den Kuss, der Sehnsuchtsvoller nicht hätte sein können. Ich räusperte mich und löste mich etwas von meinem Partner. Ich wusste ja das er nicht so der Fan war von Liebesbekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit, aber da er den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität erwidert hatte er dieses Mal wohl auch das gleiche Bedürfnis nach Nähe verspürt wie ich.

„Ja ich freue mich auch wieder hier, bei dir, zu sein“ Wir lösten uns etwas voneinander.

„Ich würde dann jetzt nach Hause fahren, und noch ein bisschen von da aus Arbeiten“ Ich nickte. „Okay mach das, ich habe hier ja auch noch einiges zu tun“ und schielte auf den Stapel Akten auf meinem Schreibtisch.

Ich beugte mich noch mal zu ihm rüber, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm und stahl mir noch einen Kuss. „Gut dann sehen wir uns nachher“ Mycroft nickte und schenkte mir eins seiner nur für mich reservierten Lächeln, eines das von Herzen kam und seine Augen strahlen ließ.

Er ließ meine Hand los, die er die ganze Zeit über gehalten hatte, und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Er hatte die Hand schon auf der Türklinke, da drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um „Auf Wiedersehen Detective Inspector“ Was andere Menschen mit einem zwinkern machen würden tat er mit einem kleinen einseitigen Mundwinkel zucken und einem glänzen in seinen Augen. Ich erwiderte den Blick und schmunzelte ihm verschmitzt zu.

„Hau schon ab“ Ich drehte mich um und ging wieder um meinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte mich auf meinen Bürostuhl.

Als er mir einen seiner spöttischen Eismann Blicke schickte, zog sich mein Magen auf angenehme Art und Weise zusammen.

Dann klingelte mein Telefon und der Bann war gebrochen. Ich ging ran und Mycroft verlies mein Büro. Jetzt konnte ich den Feierabend kaum mehr erwarten.

**Author's Note:**

> Auch wenn die Weihnachtszeit rum ist, werde ich die verbleibenden Weihnachtsgeschichten hier posten.
> 
> *niedrigster Dienstgrad


End file.
